ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The TV World of Fun
The TV World of Fun (formerly known as Frederick) is an upcoming 2016 American computer-animated fantasy comedy film. It will be released on July 15, 2016, Distributed by Columbia Pictures. It is the first installment in the TV World series. Plot Frederick Nelson is an 12 year old boy who loved watched TV and Plays video games When TV Turn off, TV Back on and Send him to TV World of Everything Worlds. Frederick and People picks the world, They go to the world. Russ Weinsider, Harold Owl, and Phantom Jackson meet Frederick, First Russ picks a game show (Watch Show) so Frederick and his Friends go to The World of Epic Game Show. When in the Watch Show, they were chosen to be spectators, despite their demands to be a contestant. after 30 mins of the game, Frederick win a Surprise is a free travel to New York City (This not happens until end of the film), Frederick and his Friends back to the TV World, Cast Main Voice Cast * Max Charles as Frederick Nelson * Joan Cusack as Frederick's Mom * Steve Carell as Frederick's Dad * Michael Keaton as Dr. Tin - Founder of TV World. * Seth Dusky as Russ Weinsider - Frederick's First Friend from TV World. He is 9 year old male. * Miranda Cosgrove as Harold Owl - Frederick's 2nd Friend from TV World. She is 13 year old female. * TBA as Phantom Jackson - Frederick's 3nd Friend from TV World. He is 10 year old male. * Vin Diesel as Childhood - the main tritagonist Additional Voices * TBA as Bill Swayze (only appeared in Watch Show). * Wayne Knight as Nick Howard - Guy in Cooking Show. * Adam Sandler (Jim Carrey in the sequels) as Dr. Crawly - A Funny Guy in The Cutness Family. * Mike Myers as Mr. Freddy Magic - 214 year old man likes to used is magic since 1826. Never got the elderly to him for many years. The T.V.D. Gang * Amy Sedaris as Tootsie Bunny, Mrs. Baby * Chris Pratt as SMA Lion * Zach Braff as B.U.B - The Robot from Space World. * Alison Brie as Singer Cat * Craig T. Nelson as Spy Otter * TBA as Dorothy Gale * TBA as King Cat * Paul Reubens as Ichabod Crane * Mike Myers as Peter Pan Marx TV * Kenan Thompson as George Karman - the main antagonist in The Movie. * Ben Stiller as Patrick Duhamel - George Karman's Brother. * Jeff Goldblum as Loadstar * TBA as Headless Horseman * TBA as Virus * Alexa Vega as Miss Elizabeth * Allison Janney as The Bomber * Steve Carell as Grim Reaper * TBA as Zombie Cameos * Michael J. Fox as Stuart Little * TBA as Sonic * TBA as Leonardo * TBA as Michelangelo * TBA as Donatello * TBA as Raphael * TBA as Lego Guy * Katy Perry as Herself Soundtrack # Main Titles - Danny Elfman # Beginning - Danny Elfman # Frederick's Family - Danny Elfman # Sending to TV World - Danny Elfman # Welcome to TV World - Danny Elfman # The World of Epic Game Show Theme - Danny Elfman # Meeting Childhood - Danny Elfman # Live TV - TBA # Superheroes Show - TBA # The Cutness Family - Katy Perry # The Cooking Show - Danny Elfman # The Magic Show - Danny Elfman # A Monkey Movie? - Danny Elfman # Monkey Escapes - Danny Elfman # The Time Machine Show - Danny Elfman # Mr. Preschool - Danny Elfman # The Phantom - Danny Elfman # Monkeys in TV Worlds - Danny Elfman # Winner is... - Danny Elfman # Saying Good Bye - Danny Elfman # Returning to Home - Danny Elfman Gallery Sequel * The Return of the TV World (May 3, 2019) Category:Columbia Films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:2016 Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Cartoons Category:RetroGameFan9000's Ideas Category:Fantasy Category:Comedy Category:Computer-animated Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:TV World films